Scream
Scream (悲鳴, Himei) is the fifty-third chapter of the ''Death Note'' manga series. Plot With Higuchi blocked with nowhere to go, Soichiro and Mogi put on their face-hiding helmets and make their way towards his car. At that moment, the window of one of the police cars is lowered, and Aizawa gives them a respectful salute. Soichiro invites him and his men to assist in the arrest. Surrounded by armed police wearing face-covering helmets, Higuchi has no option but to surrender. He gets out of the car, is handcuffed, and his eyes are sealed shut with tape. A headset is then placed on his head. From the helicopter, L demands that he explain how he killed from a distance, warning that they will resort to desperate measures if he fails to talk. Higuchi quickly confesses that he killed using a notebook: all you have to do is write in the name of a person whose face you know and that person will die. The notebook is in his bag in the car. Soichiro finds the notebook in the car and picks it up. He is looking at the names in the book when he suddenly gives a piercing scream. Overcome with horror, he yells that he has seen a monster. Touching the Death Note has resulted in him seeing the Shinigami Rem, a hideous skeleton-like figure! Panicking, Soichiro reaches inside his jacket and has to be reminded that he no longer has a gun. Mogi helps him up and picks up the notebook, but then he too sees Rem and falls over in horror. L asks them to bring the notebook to the helicopter. Mogi gives it to him. Taking the Death Note, L can now see the monstrous creature standing next to Higuchi's car. Paralyzed with fear, L's thoughts still keep flooding in. He has read about notebooks before, in the diary sent by the Second Kira in which swapping notes in Aoyama was mentioned, and Misa has admitted that it was in Aoyama that she first saw and fell in love with Light. Still unable to move, L's thoughts carry on to the realization that there are in fact two Death Notes: one was Kira's, the other was the Second Kira's. The one he has needs to be placed somewhere secure, but before L can make a move, Light grabs the book in order to find out what is going on. Holding the book in both hands, Light suddenly gives a piercing scream of his own, but in his case it is not just the presence of Rem but all the memories that are suddenly flooding into his head. Light recovers from the shock. He then queries if such a notebook could be used to kill. L admits that it is hard to believe, but in any case, there is no way that they can test it since it would mean having to kill someone. Soichiro concurs. L decides that right now all that they can do is question the monster and Higuchi. He is also anxious to start searching for the second Death Note. Light tells L that he is going to cross-reference the names in the Death Note with those of known Kira victims. He turns to the laptop in his corner of the helicopter. Now, with Light's back turned on him, L cannot see the look of triumph on his face. Light has succeeded: the real Kira is back, just as he had planned. Plot points *By touching the Death Note, Light has recovered the memories he lost when he gave up ownership of the Death Note in chapter 35, "Whiteout". Conception The chapter's title "Scream" refers to the screams from Light, Mogi, and Soichiro. However, Light's reason for screaming is more of a bigger impact on the chapter because it is more effective than the reasons of the other two. It is because Light regains his memories by touching the Death Note, remembering that he is actually the real Kira. Chapter Guide fi:Kirkaisu Category:Manga chapters Category:Part I (manga) Category:Yotsuba arc